


Spar With Me

by obviouslyacorgi



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Grief, Mentions of Dimitri and Jeralt and Glenn, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Mild Angst, Mild Spoilers, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 11:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyacorgi/pseuds/obviouslyacorgi
Summary: Soon after she wakes up, Byleth reunites with a certain swordsman from Faerghus.
Relationships: Felileth - Relationship, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & My Unit | Byleth, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Spar With Me

She stood a few metres away from him, lips pursed. She couldn’t believe that he grew up into a fine young man in just five years. At first glance, his eyes and demeanour seemed cold and calculating. But Byleth knew Felix, and she could see a little twinkle in his eyes if she looked hard enough. 

“What have you been doing these past five years?” He asked, arms crossed.

“I was sleeping,” she said, but with hesitancy. To be honest, she was not so sure herself. 

“Asleep?” He asked. “How?”

Byleth shrugged. “All I know is that I fell down a cliff. When I woke up I was found at the bottom of a river and five years have passed.”

“I- We were looking for you everywhere, Byleth,” Felix said.

So he had been looking for her. That caught Byleth off guard. She didn’t think that he would - she thought he would’ve found a new sparring partner by now. 

Byleth bit her lip. What was there to say? Fodlan was at war now: Faerghus was in chaos and Edelgard was hell-bent to make sure that the church was destroyed. So many things happened since Byleth disappeared five years ago, and she was still trying to make sense of it all.

Felix sighed. He scratched his head and gave her a quizzical look, but didn’t say anything. They stood like that for a bit, just the two of them alone in the training grounds, silent. 

They didn’t need to say anything to each other. Felix knew her thoughts, sometimes better than her own. He knew what made her tick in battle, the way she sobbed after Jerealt died, and the pain she felt as she watched Dimitri spiral out of control. In return, she knew about his vulnerable side: how he cried sometimes when the weight of Glenn’s death became too much to bear.

Byleth snapped out of her thoughts just in time to dodge an incoming attack from Felix. She drew her own sword and stood in a fighting stance as she tried to collect her thoughts. She could see a sliver of a smile on Felix’s face, a rare gift even for Byleth. 

“I was afraid that your sword had rusted,” he said. 

Byleth grinned. Finally, she was home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Felileth fanfic and the first fanfic I have ever written. Please feel free to leave a comment down below - I would love to know how I did! I know this is short. I am only comfortable writing drabbles for now. Maybe one day I will move onto longer works.


End file.
